


Food Coma

by Smidgenofthesea



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Jon is bad at being human, M/M, No beta we die like archival assistants, POV Martin Blackwood, i regret that but narratively it makes sense, in which Jon is a little shit, it's jon projecting hours lads, mom said it's my turn to project on the archivist, no they didn't brush their teeth, not really but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidgenofthesea/pseuds/Smidgenofthesea
Summary: I ate too much and then imagined Jon doing the same. That's it that's the fic. Also suddenly projecting my own past disordered eating onto poor Jon. This is my first TMA fic, god knows why.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Food Coma

There was a pained groan from the couch. "Martin. Martin, I'm dying."  
In the little kitchen, Martin sighed and tried to hold back his helpless grin. He moved into the living room to see Jon sprawled there with his face pressed into the pillows.  
"You're not dying Jon, you just ate-" he paused as he surved the wreck of takeaway containers on the coffee table "-three sushi rolls and half a container of pad thai. Christ, I've never seen you put away that much food. When was the last time you ate?"  
There was a long silence. Martin felt the slight buzz in his molars that accompanied Jon's attempts to Know things.  
"I'm fairly certain I had a sandwich yesterday." Martin rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch next to his miserable archivist. Jon grumped a little and wriggled around until his head was on Martin's lap. He began to card his fingers through Jon's shaggy black hair. There was more silver there than when they'd met, but it only made him more lovely.  
"You know you can't live on statements alone. You still have to put food in your stomach." He punctuated his words by gently poking Jon's distended belly. The glare Jon leveled at him would have been much more effective had Jon a) managed to crack open both eyes and b) not been snuggling against Martin's own pleasantly full stomach.  
"And don't think I didn't notice that you had to use your spooky archivist powers just to figure out the last time you fed yourself."  
"Damn."  
Martin stroked his forehead. "Want to be miserable in bed? Might be more comfortable." Jon pushed his head into Martin's hand like an insistent cat. "Can't move. You'll just have to leave me here."  
"Such a drama queen" Martin murmured as he stood up and gently scooped the smaller man into his arms. Normally Jon would protest, but he was in no state to struggle this time.  
_Too light_ , Martin thought as he carried Jon into the bedroom and layed him out on the bed. Jon rolled to face Martin's side of the bed as he laid down. They shared a soft, sleepy kiss.  
"Tomorrow we're going to talk about healthy eating habits."  
"As long as I get to sleep off my food coma first. Shouldn't take more than six months."  
_**"JON"**_


End file.
